


Back Then / Right Now

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Art, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art post for SPN Reverse Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Then / Right Now

_Original Prompt titled :_ **Back Then / Right Now**

  
Prompt Number: E3002  
Original prompt: _(Boys knew/dated each other in High School then one moved away. When reunited years later, one is widowed/divorced & has son, but they can't stop thinking about the past or each other.)_

_Bonus art :_ Lunch on the Library steps.

 

Read RockStarPeach's wonderful accompanying story, 

Title: **Still So Much For Me To Do**  
Pairing: Jensen/Jared  
Rating: Adult  
Word Count: 7900  
Summary: Jared's content. His life is going well, he's exactly where he wants to be, doing exactly what he wants to do and he certainly hasn't been moping around waiting for his high-school sweetheart to stroll back into town. That doesn't mean he's not a little bit happy to see Jensen, after the initial shock. Okay, maybe more than a little bit happy, but Jared's still going to make him work for it.

On [LJ](http://rockstarpeach.livejournal.com/188036.html) or [AO3 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5720041)


End file.
